


The Many Marvellous Uses of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion

by isthatyourbroomorareyouhappytoseeme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Ghost Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, ghost pussy, harry and draco get frisky and have sex with a shit tonne of ghosts, is it illegal cuz draco and harry are minors? technically.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatyourbroomorareyouhappytoseeme/pseuds/isthatyourbroomorareyouhappytoseeme
Summary: After Harry and Draco's last rendezvous, they're left desperate for more. They head to the Prefect's Bathrooms, where they are warmly and moistly welcomed by the ghosts of Hogwarts. A steamy, but chilly, sexual encounter ensues. This can be read as a stand-alone, but carries on from my other work "Is that your broom, Potter, or are you just happy to see me" - I recommend reading this one first.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Nearly Headless Nick, Harry Potter/Moaning Myrtle
Kudos: 17





	The Many Marvellous Uses of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> So sorry for the big break in between uploads! I've had this one in the banks for a while but forgot to post. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos I got on my last work! It received way more attention than I expected! I hope you enjoy this filthy human/ghost/human/ghost/ghost/ghost/ghost/ghost orgy. Happy reading.

Harry gawked at the gap in the clouds where Malfoy’s debauched figure was only moments before. Shit. Why had he chosen the prefect bathrooms as their next fornication location? He wasn’t a fucking prefect! Neither was Malfoy. 

It had been the only place that sprung to mind that was private and had built-in silencing spells - he would be needing those if Malfoy’s forked tongue came anywhere near his cock again. The brunette’s spent manhood twitched at even the thought. But, instead of the secret sex sanctuary he had imagined, Harry would be locked out of both the bathroom, and presumably, Malfoy’s delicious, pulsating passage. Bollocks. 

Trying to retrieve his clothes from the nether - he only had one pair of quidditch leathers - the Gryffindor seeker sighed and muttered “Priori incantatem”.   
Nothing happened.   
“Merlin’s tits!”   
Where on Earth had Malfoy apparated to where he could find any privacy at all? Except for the bloody locked prefect bathrooms, of course. Harry couldn’t bloody well appear with a pop in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, or the dormitory for that matter, with his limp prick cradled in his hands! 

As was the only logical outcome, the raven-haired boy - realising that for his next planned activity required no clothes at all - decided to wait five minutes until he could apparate directly outside the prefect’s bathroom, and hopefully bump into Malfoy. 

__________

Draco apparated into the abandoned classroom underneath the Divination rooms and quickly summoned some casual robes from his dormitory. He changed into them and rushed over to the mirror he kept in the cupboard in the room at all times - one could never be too careful about maintaining one’s physical appearance. 

He summoned his jar of Sleekeazy’s hair potion from the decrepit desk and scooped two fingers into the viscous jelly. The blonde had never realised until now the many similarities in texture between Sleekeazy’s and good old fashioned lubricant for wizards. He coated all his fingers in the gel and lavished in the cold slickness that reminded him of activities he had participated in not two minutes ago… with a certain bespectacled wizard. 

Draco glanced at his gorgeous reflection - Salazar he would never tire of looking at himself - and noticed the vibrant flush that stained his cheeks while he combed the gel through his hair. 

He looked just-fucked. But in a classy way, of course, he assured himself. 

It sunk into him, then, the reality of what had just happened on that Quidditch pitch. He had blown Potter. Potter had blown him. Potter had fingered him. He had spilled his spunk into Potter’s plump, cushioned mouth. Draco almost came again from just the memory of Potter’s hot cavern locked around his fuckstick, as wet as a guppy fish in a tank. His cock started to tent his pants once again.

Merlin, he had never gotten hard again this quickly. Potter did something magical to his dick - maybe he had snuck him a love potion as some sort of sick prank, but the boy who lived had been the one to suggest their next liaison - the prefect’s bathroom. 

Draco chuckled low in his throat. He knew for a fact that Potter had no way of getting into the prefect’s bathrooms and likely did not possess the critical thinking skills to apparate to an abandoned classroom to summon his clothes. He was probably flying in circles above the clouds trying to “Accio” them back from the nether - an impossible task. Some saviour he was. 

After his hair was sufficiently slick and his breath minty fresh, the Slytherin exited the classroom and swaggered down the hallway to the prefect’s bathroom, letting his erection part his robe down the middle proudly, as if his dick itself was an accessory. He whipped out his wand in a flourish and trailed it down the centre of the door, from top to bottom, whispering the password at the same time - habent etiam patruos habuerit.

The door swished open a centimetre of its own volition, and Draco looked both ways down the corridor before slipping into the room, already brimming with aromatic steam. 

Now, all the blonde had left to do was wait for the inevitable frantic pounding of Potter’s fists on the door, only minutes away. 

____________

Harry took a deep breath, preparing himself for his nude dash down a populated corridor surrounded by his peers and teachers. Godrick, was he really willing to risk the humiliation and multiple detentions that he would imminently face just for another taste of the cock of his mortal enemy? The velvet smooth, hard as rock, girthy, lengthy, throbbing, leaking, fucking deviously delicious cock of his mortal enemy? 

Gods, yes.

Fuck, yes. 

Closing his eyes, Harry apparated with a crack into the opposite end of the corridor than intended. Shit, shit, shit. Using the bristles of his broom to cover his bouncing nether regions, the Gryffindor bounded down the hallway, his eyes focused on the intricate metal carving of the door to the prefect’s bathroom. A feminine gasp resounded down the corridor but Harry had no time to investigate the source as he skidded to a halt and banged one of his fists on the loud metal - the other fist was white-knuckled around the shaft of his broom, still trying to maintain some sense of modesty, to no avail. 

“Malfoy, I swear to Godrick, if you’re in there and you don’t let me in righ-”

Harry fell forward as the door swung inwards, but quickly recovered, ducked in and slammed the door behind him, breathing hard. Realising that he was likely exposing his arse to a certain sarcastic Slytherin, Harry whipped around to face the blonde, but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a thick wall of steam blanketed the room, obscuring the Gryffindor’s already poor vision and fogging up his glasses. 

“Malfoy?” Harry spoke unsurely into the steam, his voice echoing off the ceramic walls. 

He was answered, not by Malfoy, but by a female giggle - sounding suspiciously like Moaning Myrtle - and a sudden parting of the cloud of steam. The pool-sized bath was revealed and with it the lithe, sculpted figure of Malfoy, pushing himself out of it and onto the tiles. He fully straightened and his eyes locked with Harry’s as he pushed his wet hair back and out of his pointy face. 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes trailed down the length of Malfoy and latched onto the beautiful sight of the blonde’s ruddy cock, standing at attention, hard already. Water dripped down the Slytherin’s hard, glistening body, his skin rosy from the heat of the bath. Malfoy’s nakedness reminded Harry of his own and he realised that he was still holding his Nimbus 2001, hiding his considerable length. A flush rose to Harry’s own cheeks. 

“Did nobody tell you it’s impolite to stare, Potter?” Malfoy drawled, his mouth tilted in a smirk, creating an annoyingly attractive dimple in his left cheek. Gods, Harry didn’t know how he had gone so long at Hogwarts without fucking Malfoy. 

“How did you manage to open the door for me from the bath?” he said, frantically changing the subject so that this endeavour was not over before it began. Harry could already feel the painful, but pleasurable, pressure building in his balls. 

Malfoy’s head tilted back in a laugh that racked his whole body, his cock bobbing in tandem with the chuckles. 

“Have you forgotten, Potter,” Malfoy paused, barely a hair’s breadth from Harry, and reached behind him as though to grab something. Suddenly, Malfoy’s wand was once again pressing into the sensitive flesh below the raven-haired boy’s jaw. Where had he grabbed his wand from? Had it been up his - 

Harry was snapped out of his reverie by the blonde twisting the wand into his jugular and lifting his jaw, forcing Harry to look him in the eyes.

“Have you forgotten that we’re wizards, Potter?”

Harry gulped. 

“No.” He whispered. 

“Good.” Malfoy replied, the smirk stretching wider on his face. “Because I can think of some pretty good uses for our wands, can’t you?” 

Harry nodded. His throat had gone so dry he didn’t think he could speak if he wanted to. Malfoy looked decidedly toward the Gryffindor’s covered prick.

“It seems as though your broom is getting more action than I am Potter. Would you like to amend that?” 

“Y-yes.” He gulped again.

“Good.” 

In one swift move, Malfoy had divulged Harry of his Nimbus 2001, knelt before the boy who lived and licked a sticky stripe up the curve of his hard, thick cock. 

“Oooohh” Harry whimpered. “Oh my fucking god.”

Malfoy wrapped a soft but strong hand around the base of Harry’s heat seeking moisture missile and engulfed it, his tongue lapping on the underside of it as if he could never have enough. The Gryffindor’s head tilted back and his knees buckled as calloused fingers brushed a trail up his tanned, sculpted abs and to his sensitive nipples. Malfoy’s mouth left Harry’s prick, and the brunette barked in protest, but quickly went limp with pleasure again as wet warmth replaced the fingers circling his nipples. The Slytherin’s other hand pumped Harry’s shaft with vigorous pleasure, already slick from precum and Malfoy’s saliva. Harry dug his hands into the silky strands of Malfoy’s hair, tugging on them and yanking on the blonde’s scalp. 

“Ow!” Malfoy yelped, looking up at Harry from his position on the floor, and reminding Harry uncannily of a small, yappy chihuahua. 

“Sorry.” The bespectacled boy muttered. 

Malfoy stood to his full height, a few inches taller than Harry, maintaining eye contact the whole time. 

“Do it again.” He demanded. 

“What?” Harry breathed, still winded from the fellatio that Malfoy had been performing only seconds prior. 

“Pull. My. Fucking. Hair, Potter.”

Harry reached behind Malfoy’s head, grabbed a fistul of hair and tugged, mercilessly. 

“Uughh, oooh, Salazar, do it again.”

“Malfoy,” Harry tutted, “Did nobody teach you the magic word?”

“Please,” he breathed, “Do it again, please Potter.” 

Harry tugged, even rougher than before, and Malfoy let out an almighty whine from deep in his throat. It had sounded almost feminine. 

“Kiss me, Potter.”

Harry did no such thing. 

“Please.” The blonde whined.

Harry pulled Malfoy’s head down to his own and smashed their lips together. It was hard and hot and unrelenting. Malfoy’s tongue glided along Harry’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry granted it and their tongues curled together, stroking slickly. Harry trailed his lips down the hard column of the Slytherin seeker’s neck, brushing a tendon with the tips of his canines. Malfoy’s fingers dug into the hard muscles of Harry’s pert arse. The Gryffindor sucked Malfoy’s ear lobe into his mouth and another throaty moan escaped the blonde. A distinctly girly moan echoed only seconds later. 

That was the third time Harry had heard a moan that sounded as though it belonged to a woman. Malfoy certainly became shrill when in the throes of pleasure, but not that shrill. The Gryffindor’s eyes snapped open and came face to face with Moaning Myrtle’s glistening pussy, spread open, her fingers aggressively rubbing her clit. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open as though caught in a moan and her legs spread. Harry felt a jump in his prick at the sight. He didn’t think ghosts could masturbate, or have sex, for that matter. Now, it was safe to say, he was curious. 

“What? Why did you stop, Potter?”

“Myrtle’s here.” Harry answered.

“What!” Malfoy whipped around and joined Harry in staring at the wanton ghost. 

“Fuck.” Malfoy breathed. Harry could tell that Malfoy, too, was aroused by the sight. 

All of a sudden, a cold chill settled over the room and the steam from the bath dispersed. The seekers gazed around them and wondered at the sensual display of all of the ghosts of Hogwarts: naked, glistening and horny. Moaning Myrtle, Nearly Headless Nick, The Bloody Baron, The Grey Lady, The Fat Friar, Peeves. They all stared at Harry and Draco as if they were pieces of meat to be devoured. And the boys liked it. A lot. 

Harry and Draco’s eyes met and they nodded their heads in agreement. 

“Myrtle, Nick.” The ghosts head whirled in Draco’s direction. “Suck our dicks. Now.”

“Now, now, Draco. Clearly you haven’t been listening to Harry here for the past few minutes. We refuse to do anything if it is not asked for politely.” Nick chided. 

“Please suck our fucking cocks until we cum down your tight little ghost throats.”

“We’d be happy to oblige.” Myrtle replied, floating over to Harry, while Nick headed in Draco’s direction. 

All at once, Harry felt as though his meatstick had been stuck simultaneously into a pile of snow and a cloud of feathers. Myrtle’s touch was soft and shockingly cold, but one of the most pleasurable things he had felt in his entire life. He growled and moved to grasp her hair but met nothing but air, his fingers slicing right through her head. 

“Get on your hands and knees.” Harry ground out. 

Myrtle obeyed and giggled as she did so. Harry joined her on the ground and bowed forward to suckle on Myrtle’s engorged clit. She screamed like a banshee and arched her back beneath Harry’s ministrations. 

“You’re so fucking wet.” The Gryffindor remarked as he guided his cock to Myrtle’s entrance, readying himself for likely one of the greatest pleasures he would ever feel. He glanced around them and saw each and every one of the ghosts engaged in some sort of sexual activity with one another, writhing in pleasure, moans escaping from their taut mouths with regularity. Harry looked over his shoulder at Malfoy and noticed that Nearly Headless Nick’s head was still bobbing enthusiastically on the length of Malfoy’s cock. 

Gazing at the blonde’s magnificent pork sword, Harry slowly sunk into Myrtle’s welcoming heat, pulled out until only the head of his prick was still inside of her, and plunged back in. Pleasure quickly built up within the boy who lived, his balls tightening. But he couldn’t take his eyes off the sensual curve of Malfoy’s cock. The flush and colour of it. How it bounced and expanded in Nick’s translucent mouth. 

“Malfoy,” Harry groaned, “I need you inside of me.”

Malfoy’s head snapped in Harry’s direction and their gazes locked. A blonde brow quirked in question.

Harry sighed, “Please, Malfoy! I need you to fuck me! Right now!”

Malfoy chuckled and extracted himself from Nick’s mouth. The ghost whined at the loss of contact, but quickly resumed sexual activity as he joined one of the groups of ghosts around him. 

Malfoy sauntered over to Harry, his body glittering and hard as if he was hand-sculpted by the Gods themselves. The blonde’s ruddy horse cock was so hard it was almost glued to his toned stomach. Harry salivated at the sight while still thrusting deeply into Myrtle’s delightfully tight pussy, flashes of pleasure shooting up the shaft of Harry’s manhood. 

Malfoy snaked south and forward onto his hands and knees, mimicking Myrtle’s position. Harry curled his body over the ghost’s and cupped her clapping breasts, pinching her hard nipples. Malfoy took the opportunity, while Harry was distracted, to lean forward and plunge his tongue into The Boy Who Lived’s tight little hole. 

“HUUUaaghhhooohh!!!” Harry shrieked, the sound echoing loudly off the walls, his deep thrusts pausing as he rode the wave of pleasure that overcame him. It took everything inside him not to cum instantly. The Gryffindor felt Malfoy’s warm breath against his sensitive entrance as he chuckled. 

“We like that, do we, Potter?”

“Mmmmhhh, fuck yes. Don’t fucking stop.” 

Malfoy doubled his efforts as he resumed his attack on Harry’s delicious passage. He swirled his tongue inside of the Gryffindor seeker, desperate to taste every nook and cranny. Finally, Malfoy pulled back, his face glistening with Harry’s juices, and summoned his Sleekeazy’s hair potion from the pile of his robes in the corner of the bathroom. 

Once again, he coated his fingers in the viscous liquid and marvelled at the wonderful, multi-use product. Then, he slowly pushed two fingers into Harry’s arsehole, the brunette’s walls clamping around his digits. 

Harry screamed in pleasure and thrusted forward into Myrtle’s gorilla grip pussy, eliciting a moan from both the ghost and the wizard, and drawing Malfoy’s fingers further into Harry’s hole. The blonde added another finger, stretching Harry out further and getting him ready for Malfoy’s massive, throbbing cock. 

“Malfoy...please,” Harry gasped between thrusts, “Fuck me already!”

Malfoy spread the tan globes of Harry’s cheeks and gazed upon them in admiration. He leaned forward to whisper into the shell of Harry’s ear. 

“Only because you said the magic word.”

The Slytherin smirked and plunged balls deep into Harry in one glorious thrust, ripping a roar of pure pleasure from each of them. Malfoy quickly found and matched the rhythm of Harry’s thrusts. Each plunge of Malfoy’s cock brushed against the bundle of nerves deep in Harry’s warmth, making his throat hoarse with the extent of his screams. In turn, every thrust of Harry’s girthy prick pressed against Myrtle’s g spot, her moans becoming more and more high-pitched by the second. The ridges of Harry’s hole clamped around Malfoy’s cock as the blonde grunted, and thrusted faster. 

An aura of pleasure permeated from the three bodies, increasing in tandem with their pace and the sheer volume of their incredible screams of pleasure. The rest of the ghosts had stopped in their places, mesmerized by the trio as they all approached their climaxes. They watched on, stroking their shafts or furiously rubbing their clits. 

Suddenly, Malfoy roared in pleasure, his orgasm racking his body, and shot thick jets of spunk into Harry’s welcoming hole. The ribbons of Malfoy’s cum hit Harry’s prostate, causing him, too, to orgasm wildly into the hole his cock was consumed by. He spilled his seed into Myrtle, watching as it travelled up her delicious pussy through her translucent skin. 

“Ohhh, Harry!” She shrieked shrilly.

Harry reached forward to enthusiastically rub Myrtle’s clit. “Cum for me, Myrtle.” He demanded.

She did just that, creaming all over his spent dick and squirting onto the tiles below. The trio collapsed from exhaustion, breathing hard and lying in the puddle of their cum, mixed together in a delicious cocktail. 

Harry flipped over onto his stomach and delighted in the feel of the cum sticking in his body hair. He pressed his mouth to the tiles and slurped up the liquid.

“Fucking delicious!” He exclaimed. 

It seemed as though the rest of the ghosts had reached their climax too, as they leaned against the wall and one another lethargically. 

Malfoy stood up suddenly, looked down at where Harry lay below and barked, “Room of Requirement, tomorrow, 5pm.” before apparating out of the bathroom with a crack that echoed. 

Harry hoped his cock could recover by 5pm tomorrow.


End file.
